


It's No Surprise

by SterekWithoutUs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pre-Relationship, Sexuality Crisis, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekWithoutUs/pseuds/SterekWithoutUs
Summary: It was surprising, but then again, it wasn’t. Things had settled down in Beacon Hills over the past few months. Since the pack’s last run-in with the supernatural, the town had been oddly quiet and devoid of any major life-threatening, world-crashing disasters. That’s why it didn’t come as a shock when the room started to spin and his vision began to blur. He knew it was time for something.Or the one where Stiles and Derek have a daughter that accidently travels back in time and sets their relationship in motion.





	1. Allie

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooooo, this isn't finished because I'm not sure that it's good enough to get finished. I've been reading fan fiction for way longer than I'd like to admit, but this is my first attempt at writing anything. It was just a plot I couldn't get out of my head. I'd love any and all feedback. Does it go too quickly?? Is it worth finishing?? Let me know guys.

It was surprising, but then again, it wasn’t. Things had settled down in Beacon Hills over the past few months. Since the pack’s last run-in with the supernatural, the town had been oddly quiet and devoid of any major life-threatening, world-crashing disasters. With the exception of a few pesky woodland fairies and one of Scott’s training sessions gone wrong, there hadn’t even been reason enough to call weekly pack meetings. In fact, things had been so normal for so long that Stiles even swore he saw Peter at the local farmer’s market. Shopping. For produce.

  
That’s why it didn’t come as a shock when the room started to spin and his vision began to blur. He knew it was time for something. This town wasn’t capable of normal for an extended period of time. Absolutely not capable. They had been living trouble-free, and Stiles knew they were overdue for disruption.

  
The real surprise was that it snuck up on him. It started out as an itch. Just an irritation in his right eye that he couldn’t seem to scratch away. He spent all of first and second period scratching so hard that he was sure Finnstock was going to dismiss him from practice for pink eye. Then it was his stomach. Nausea that hit worse than a punch to the gut. By the time lunch rolled around, Stiles was sure that he was going to hurl from the smell of deep fried fish sticks wafting from the cafeteria. It was when he started to feel dizzy that he decided to skip the rest of the day. His dad was working day-shifts for a while, so he wasn’t worried about getting caught playing hooky and missing trig again.

 

* * *

 

  
When he got home, Stiles went straight to the refrigerator and pulled out all of the ice packs his dad kept frozen for his work lunches. He carried them wrapped in his arms as walked slowly and unsteadily up the stairs toward his room. By the time he arrived, his skin felt like it was on fire. Immediately, he shed his clothes down to only his Doctor Who boxers, flopped onto the top of his unmade bed, and covered as much of his body as he could manage with the mini packs.

  
Stiles was answering a “dude. Where’d you go??” text from Scott when he saw the first sign that his symptoms weren’t being caused by the evils of springtime cold and flu season. It was a flash of light on the other side of his room. Pretty much just like the ones you see in bad Hollywood horror films, only more real. Stiles tried to cover his eyes to block the powerful, green beams, but somehow, they were just as bright behind his closed lids. In that moment, a wave of nausea hit him so hard that he thought he would pass out before he could even question what was about to happen. When the light subsided, the nausea ceased, and he only had a second to think, “Oh shit,” before he realized he was no longer alone in the room.

  
Standing in front of his large crime scene board was a young girl with wavy, jet-black hair and alabaster skin. The girl, probably about thirteen or fourteen years of age, stood stock still, seemingly in shock, as she took in Stiles and their surroundings.

  
It took both of the parties a solid twenty awkward and tense seconds before one of them decided to speak up.

  
“Uh, hi?” Stiles squawked as he pulled the covers over his half-naked frame. The girl, still standing very still, seemed to fall into a little bit more ease at the introduction. Her lips turned up at the corners when she replied.

  
“Hello,” she answered.

  
The two stared at each for another few seconds while they both internally worked out what to say next.

  
“I guess I’m not in Kansas anymore,” the girl quipped as she continued to glance around the room and take in all of Stiles’ belongings. She looked intently at the pictures and trophies covering the shelf walls as well as the newspaper clippings and yarn pinned above her head. “You look weird,” she stated directly as her eyes moved back around to take in Stiles’ sprawled out form.

  
“Okay, ouch,” said Stiles taking this as a sign that the universe had run out of normal, run-of-the-mill ways to crush his self-esteem. Now, it obviously had to send supernatural, headache-inducing little girls to get the job done.

  
“Sorry!” The girl quickly corrected. “I just meant you look young. I’ve seen pictures, duh. I just didn’t expect to be here, obviously. So, I’m a little surprised. That’s all. You don’t look weird. Not really anyways,” she blurted.

  
Stiles stared, confused. “Do I know you?” He asked hesitantly.

  
“Oh, shit,” she slapped a hand over mouth. “Sorry, I mean. Of course you don’t know who I am. How could you? I haven’t been born yet. My bad.” The girl laughed. “I’m your daughter. Allie. From the future. Obviously.”

  
Stiles stared at the girl dumb-founded. A daughter. His daughter. From the future. Here. In his room. His high school bedroom. Casually time traveling. Right. His life was totally normal.

  
“Allie,” he stated.

  
“Yes,” she replied. “That’s my name.”

  
“My daughter?”

  
“Yep,” she affirmed again. “That’s me. In the flesh.”

  
“Time traveling?”

  
“Yes,” she said. This time with an eye roll.

  
Nodding his head, somehow, without question, Stiles believed her, and that was enough to bring back the full extent of the day’s illness.

  
“Uh, okay. Yeah,” Stiles thought as he stared at the girl who was only about half a decade younger than his current self. If he wasn’t already so used to the strange and impossible, this all probably would’ve been a lot harder to accept. “Um, what brings you here? To the past or whatever? How did you get here?”

  
“Magic?” The girl answered with an implied ‘duh.’ “I only meant to go back a couple of hours. I just wanted to retake my math test. I didn’t do so well, and I was afraid you would be mad,” Allie concluded meekly. She stared at the floor in the same way Stiles still does when his dad finds out he’s been on another supernatural goose chase. “I guess I didn’t do it right. We’ve only been practicing for a little while now.”

  
“Oh. Uh, it’s okay,” Stiles fumbled awkwardly, trying to hone in on his inner-dad. “I’m sure I won’t be too mad?” He replied unsure. His future self would probably hit him over the head for his current complete lack of parental punishment know-how. “So, do you need to like, get back or something? To the future I mean? Not that I’m trying to rush you! I just, uh, don’t want to get you in trouble with, uh, me? I guess?”

  
Stiles was sure he must have looked as perplexed as he felt.

  
“Oh, yeah. I guess that’s probably a good idea.” Allie replied reluctantly. “Can I say hi to grandpa first?”

  
It took Stiles a minute to realize that his dad was ‘Grandpa.’ It made him chuckle. “Uh, I don’t think so. He’s at work right now, and I’m not really supposed to be home.”

  
Stiles realized his mistake almost as soon as it came out of his mouth.

  
“Why not?” Allie asked. “Are you skipping school?!” The young girl sounded both scandalized and proud. Stiles’ future self would definitely hit him now. He was sure of it.

  
“Uh, no, it’s just, uh” he trailed off. “Anyways. The future. You. Getting back before future me worries too much or something,” Stiles smiled softly.

  
“Yeah, good idea,” stated Allie still staring. Stiles waited patiently while the girl continued to stare at him expectantly.

  
“Yeah, so. Goodbye?” Stiles questioned. “I’ll see you in, like, ten years? Fifteen?” He chuckled.

  
“Something like that,” the girl stated, but continued to stand unmoving. After a few more moments, Allie spoke up again. “Can I get some help? I haven’t exactly learned to go forward yet. We’ve only been working on going backwards, and I wasn’t really expecting to go back any further than a day.”

  
“Help? You mean from me? With time traveling?” Stiles asked, startled. Sure, he had been working on his magic with Deaton a little bit over the past year but time travel? He was nowhere near that level of expertise.

  
“Yeah,” Allie replied. “You’re the one who’s supposed to teach me.”

  
“Right. Okay. That makes sense. Me being your dad and all!” Allie was looking at him like both like he had lost his mind and like she was totally used to his ramblings.

  
“Well, uh, I guess we’re going to have to take a little trip.”

 

* * *

 

  
Deaton was out of town on official emissary business, so Stiles took Allie to the only other person he knew with years of experience in the supernatural. Derek Hale.

  
Stiles and Derek had been operating over the last year or so on a contract of mutual trust. Sure, they weren’t exactly friends, but they were closer to it than either of them would’ve ever thought possible. They save each other whenever necessary and casually converse during pack meetings. It wasn’t exactly a friendship made in Heaven, but Stiles found himself grateful for whatever kind of relationship it was on a pretty regular basis.

  
When they pulled through the underbrush up to the old Hale house, Stiles heard a soft gasp. When he turned, Allie was staring up at the dilapidated structure with something close to both awe and horror on her face. It took Stiles a second to realize that maybe the young girl had been here before. In the future, of course. Stiles knew Derek had made some timid plans to remodel and thought it was hard to tell what the house might look like in the girl’s world.

  
Did this mean that Allie had met Derek? Stiles found himself shocked and happy at the thought. Maybe the reluctant alliance would work out after all?

  
Just as Stiles was about to open the door of his jeep, his cellphone text alert tone went off. He looked down to find a message from Lydia. “Hey. Scott said you left school sick. Are you okay?”

  
Stiles had completely forgotten his previous aliments. When Allie showed up, they had all seemed to vanish. “I’m fine,” he replied. “Thanks for checking up xo.”

  
“Always xo.”

  
Stiles had loved Lydia for as long as he could remember. It was only this last year that he realized those feelings were more platonic than romantic. He would never tell Scott, but sometimes he felt like she was his true best friend soulmate. He felt silly for ever thinking they would’ve made a good couple.

  
Thoughts of his romantic life snapped Stiles back to the present. He looked at Allie with renewed curiosity.

  
“Who’s your mom?” He blurted at the girl. She startled and looked at her father, perplexed.

  
“My mom?” she asked.

  
“Yeah,” Stiles replied anxiously. “You know, the other person responsible for your existence?”

  
“Oh,” Allie answered. “I thought you guys would already be together. I thought that’s why you brought me here?”

  
“Here?” Stiles asked shocked. He looked closely at the girl and took in all of her familiar features. He could recognize his own freckles, lips and cheek bones staring back him, but her eyes, hair color and skin tone were the creation of someone else entirely. Suddenly, Stiles had a realization.

  
“Oh my god,” he said. “You’re a Hale?!” He couldn’t believe he didn’t see it immediately. Looking now, it was completely obvious. She may be his, but this girl was an unmistakable Hale.

  
“It took you long enough,” Allie smiled and rolled her eyes at her dad. “Now, let’s go inside.”


	2. Eleven Toes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who said nice things about the first chapter! You guys definitely inspired me to keep going. I would've given up without you for sure. 
> 
> PS, I'm gonna probably opt for shorter chapters so I can update more frequently, but I think this is going to end up being a lot longer than I originally planned bc I don't wanna rush anything. Oops.

“Your daughter.” Derek stated as he looked back and forth from Allie to Stiles. “From the future?”

 

“Actually, I—” Allie started before Stiles cut her off.

 

“Yes. My daughter from the future,” stated Stiles. “Stuck in the past unless you can help us figure out how she can get back to her own time.”

 

“She’s pack,” Derek stated staring directly at Allie. “And familiar.”

 

“That’s probably because she’s a Hale,” said Stiles exasperatedly.

 

“Of course,” stated Derek still staring. “She looks just like Laura at that age.”

 

She did look like Laura, thought Stiles. It was something in her eyes. Derek had it too. Something that was somehow overly expressive without giving anything away. Maybe it was just the color. Stiles had probably put way too much thought into it. She might not be anything like her broodier relatives. In fact, he didn’t know what she was like at all. Now that his brain had finally caught up to reality and accepted this unreal situation for what it was, Stiles had so many questions. What does she like to do? Are they a happy family? Is Scott still around? Do they live in Beacon Hills? Does she have any siblings? Had he gone bald?!

 

“Hello,” Allie’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “You don’t have to talk about me like I’m not in the room.” She rolled her eyes in that ‘I’m super angsty’ way only teenagers can manage. “Can I be excused? I have to go to the restroom.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles replied. “Last door on the left at the top of the stairs.”

 

“I know,” replied Allie as she stood up to leave.

 

Both men watched the girl as she exited the room and carefully climbed up the large staircase, expertly skipping all of the loose, squeaky steps. Stiles took a second to pause and think about what was happening. A daughter. He was going to have a daughter. A quick-witted, pretty, magic daughter. For the first time in his life, he knew how all parents must feel because, all of a sudden, he was beaming with pride.

 

When Stiles shifted his focus back around, Derek was staring at him. For some reason he couldn’t fathom, the wolf looked intensely upset by the situation. Like he was devastated that Stiles had found some way to worm into his family for good or something?

 

“So, I guess this means things are going to work out between you and Malia after all,” stated Derek.

 

Stiles had been seeing Malia for a little while now, but it was nothing serious. She was the first girl to really know him and his quirks and still want to get into his bed. It’s not that Stiles didn’t like her for more than that. It was just more that they were both happy with the way things were. Stiles hadn’t even told anyone about their casual status. Well, except for Scott. But that didn’t count. He told his best friend because the two of them didn’t keep secrets from one another. Not because it a big enough deal to warrant discussion.

 

For some reason he couldn’t quite pin point, Stiles was uncomfortable realizing that Derek knew about him and Malia. He wasn’t exactly surprised because, wolfy senses, duh. But that didn’t mean he liked it. He’d always had a desire for the older man to like him. To think he was funny and enjoy his presence. He couldn’t really even explain it to himself. Or, if he could, he chose not to. That was not a road he was comfortable going down. No sir. No thank you.

 

“You know about that?” Stiles asked the older man.

 

“Of course I know. Who else is going to keep track of the pack?” said Derek. “Besides, Malia is family. It’s my job to look out for her well-being.”

 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” asked Stiles.

 

“I didn’t think it was my place.”

 

“Well, I guess this makes me your family now too, right big buy?” Stiles teased and nudged Derek’s arm with his elbow. It only caused the older man’s scowl to deepen.

 

“Not yet,” said Derek as he moved his chair back from the dining table they were sitting at. Without another word, he got up and walked into the kitchen. Stiles sat alone at the table and waited for Derek’s return. What was he so upset about? Was having him around really that upsetting for the wolf?

 

As the man reentered the room with a glass of ice water – No thanks Derek. Stiles didn’t want anything. Thanks for asking though! – Allie also came bouncing back down the stairs. Stiles would have to wait to question Derek until later. It seemed he would have plenty of time over the next several years.

 

“Man! The pictures don’t do this place justice. There’s literally a giant hole in the bathroom ceiling! Talk about a skylight,” said Allie.

 

“Sorry,” replied Derek. “I hope it looks a little bit better the next time you’re here.”

 

“Trust me,” said Allie. “It does.”

 

Derek smiled at the girl and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. Stiles stared in awe at the lingering hand and the look on the other man’s face. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he would’ve guessed that Derek was the girl’s father. If the similarity in facial features wasn’t enough, he would’ve thought it based on the way they melted together. Like father and daughter.

 

Stiles thought the sight should make him jealous, but instead, he just felt a flash of warmth. He was really glad to know that Derek would be around in the future. Maybe he would make a good uncle-figure.

 

“So, did you guys figure anything out while I was gone?” asked Allie.

 

“Not yet,” replied Derek. “I’m not sure I’m the right person to talk to about this kind of thing. I’ve learned a thing or two over the years, but I don’t think I could guide anyone through a spell even if I could help you find one.”

 

“Shit,” said Stiles feeling panicked. “What are we gonna do? I tried calling Deaton on the way over here, but no luck. I’m guessing he’s not getting much cell reception in the South Pole.”

 

“I might be able to dig up something from an old book,” said Derek. “My mom kept a few things before the fire. They were protected with magic, so they’re still in pretty good condition. I’ll just have to bring them up from the basement.”

 

“Good idea! Good plan!” said Stiles feeling a little panicked about relying on anything other than Deaton’s thick spell volumes.

 

“Calm down Dad,” said Allie. “It’s just time travel.”

 

Stiles laughed at the girl’s nonchalance. Just time travel. Right.

 

“But what kind of time travel are we talking here?” asked Stiles. “Like, are we looking at a Marty McFly deal here? Or is it more of a Star Trek situation? Is there going to be some crazy butterfly effect? Like, if I go into the kitchen and eat a sandwich right now, am I gonna cause future you to be born with an eleventh toe?!”

 

“Dad!”

 

“Stiles”

 

Derek and Allie shouted at the same time. If Stiles wasn’t totally freaking out, the looks they were both wearing would’ve definitely been cause for hysterical laughter.

 

“Right. Sorry,” said Stiles. “Research! My specialty!”

 

 

 

 


	3. It's Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a lot longer than expected bc I wrote the whole thing, & through a series of unfortunate events, I lost it. It was hard to get the motivation to rewrite it. Anywayssss, here it is! Hopefully it'll move quicker bc I'm re-excited about the storyline. 
> 
> (P.S. I've noticed a lot of grammar errors from the first two chapters that I've corrected, so if anyone notices more I would love it if you'd point them out! No one wants to read something riddled with errors. Unless it's a simple comma mistake...then leave me alone. ;P)

Stiles and Allie waited for Derek to lug several heavy, dusty boxes up the stairs before they began to search through all of the volumes. Stiles flipped through books written in Latin, Arabic, and several other foreign dialects that he couldn’t quite recognize, the topics of which seemed to vary widely from the history of lycanthropy to love spells and incantations.Let’s face it. Stiles was in research heaven. He had so many questions about the supernatural world, but he could only get so much from his midnight internet searches and his Q&A’s with Deaton. He decided that as soon as he helped Allie, he would beg Derek to let him sift through the rest of the volumes.

 

After searching for several hours, it was the older man who interrupted the intense trance Stiles had been sucked into.

 

“Don’t drool on my books Stiles.”

 

When he looked up, Derek was giving him a look of amusement and feigned annoyance. Stiles almost told him that drooling wasn’t the only thing he was going to do, but then he remembered that his innocent daughter was in the room, and he stopped short because ew. He was definitely going to need to develop some kind of filter in the near future.

 

“I’ll try to contain myself,” he replied instead. “I can’t believe you’ve had these here all along, and you never thought to share. Shame on you sour wolf.”

 

Derek hardly batted an eye at the nickname. In fact, Stiles was surprised to see that he looked genuinely remorseful.

 

“You’re right. I should’ve shared them with the pack. I honestly never thought about it,” Derek replied. “I guess I sort of forgot about them over the years.”

 

Stiles nudged the older man’s shoulder with his own and smiled.

 

“It’s okay big guy.” He winked, jokingly. “There’s plenty of time for show and tell.”

 

Derek startled at the comment, and the two locked eyes and shared a look that had Stiles stomach doing flip flops. What was it about the wolf that made him feel so crazy? He never felt this way when he joked around with Scott.

 

Stiles decided quickly it must be nerves left over from when he thought the older man was a crazed murderer or something. His brain was probably still traumatized from all of the aggressive body slamming that occurred more frequently in their early relationship.

 

“I think I found something!” called Allie, interrupting the moment. She was skimming through one of the older, more fragile looking books. Stiles hopped up, thankful for an excuse to break the stare down he’d just been trapped in.

 

“What is it?” He asked the girl. She pointed to a page written in what appeared to be a Hindi language that had been roughly translated in faint cursive script. Allie handed the book to Stiles, and he quickly skimmed through a story about a king named Raivata Kakudmi.

 

The tale spoke about the king traveling the ocean to meet the creator Brahma. Though it seemed like a short trip to King Kakudmi, when he returned home from his journey, millions of years had passed. Brahma explained this to Kakudmi by saying that time runs differently in planes of different existence.

 

Stiles flipped through several pages to see if the story concluded with any more details about how the traveling actually worked, but instead, the pages faded into other topics and various folklore.

 

“Well. That doesn’t sound good.”

 

“Stiles,” Derek said harshly, throwing a pointed look at Allie. The girl looked nervously between the two men.

 

“Does this mean I could end up in some other dimension 30 billion years from now or something?!” said Allie, clearly about to derail into hysterics.

 

“Of course not!” Stiles replied throwing his hands in the air and sounding frantic. The truth was he had no idea at all what could happen to his daughter if they did something wrong. “I would never let that happen.”

 

“We would never let that happen,” Derek corrected. Again, the man placed a hand on the young girl’s shoulder and simultaneously relaxed both her and her panicked father. Derek was a fixer, and as much as he hated to admit it, having the wolf’s reassurance always made Stiles feel safer.

 

“Okay…well, what do we do now?” Allie asked.

 

Both Allie and Stiles stared at Derek expectantly. The older man sighed and looked around at all of the books and boxes strewn across the room.

 

“How about, for now, we stop and get something to eat?” Derek asked the duo. “This has obviously been a stressful day, and I’m sure we could all use some sleep. You can both stay here tonight, and tomorrow, I’ll call Lydia to see if she can come over and help. Sorting through these will probably go quicker if we had someone else who could translate more of the foreign works.”

 

Stiles and Allie both nodded their consent to the older man’s plan.

 

“Great. Who’s down for pizza?”

 

* * *

 

 

Considering the circumstance, it was actually a really cozy, enjoyable evening. Derek ordered three pizzas – two large with extra cheese and meat to satisfy the supernatural werewolf and the insatiable teenage boy and a small, personal pepperoni for the young girl.

 

Lucky for them, the only steps Derek had taken to remodel so far included hooking up the water, electric, and cable, so the trio spent the evening watching “Everybody Loves Raymond” reruns on the living room floor while passing a bowl of burnt popcorn back and forth.

 

As the sun began to set, their attentions diverted from the screen, and they all silently reflected on the day’s events. It was Stiles, of course, that broke the silence with a question he’d meant to ask the girl earlier.

 

“Do we still live in Beacon Hills?” Stiles blurted.

 

Both Allie and Derek startled at the sudden outburst, but quickly composed their features, Allie looking fondly and Derek anxiously.

 

“Yes,” the girl replied simply.

 

Both men relaxed at the answer, smiling softly.

 

“Did I go to college?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Am I still friends with Scott?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is the pack still together?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you read all of the Harry Potter books?”

 

“Oh my god, Dad. Yes.”

 

Allie entertained all of Stiles’ quick-fire questions while only agreeing to answer with yes or no explanations for the sake of being precautious. It wasn’t until he started diving into the things he really wanted to know that the young girl’s features shifted and she became more hesitant.

 

“Has my dad been sick again?”

 

“No.”

 

“Am I married to your mom?”

 

The room grew silent as Allie stared at her father instead of answering, seeming both startled and confused.

 

“Oh shit. Are we divorced or something?!” Stiles blurted when he didn’t get an automatic confirmation.

 

“It’s not that,” the young girl hesitated. “It’s just…” Her voice trailed off as she clearly racked her brain for the right answer to her father’s question. Finally, she settled on something that was sure to drive Stiles crazy for the next several years.

 

“It’s complicated,” she told the men who were looking at her expectantly.

 

“Complicated? What do you mean by complicated?” Stiles yelped.

 

“That’s not a yes or no question, Dad.”

 

“Just one answer probably won’t hurt anything!”

 

“That’s not what you said earlier…”

 

“Yeah, but what do I know?! I’m still a teenager! You don’t have to listen to me yet!”

 

“Dad…”

 

It was Derek, who had been listening silently with an almost pained look on his face, who finally put an end to the interrogation.

 

“That’s enough you two,” the older man said. “I think we’ve heard enough about the future for one night. It’s time for bed.”

 

“Fine,” both teenagers sighed at the wolf.

 

Derek made up his bed for Allie while Stiles made a blanket mound on the living room floor for Derek and stretched a sheet over the couch for himself.

 

When all three of them finished taking turns in the only working bathroom, Allie announced that she was going to sleep.

 

“Good night,” She said, hovering awkwardly.

 

“Good night,” Both men replied.

 

Allie lingered for a second, clearly deliberating over what she wanted to say next.

 

“I love you guys,” she finally stated.

 

Surprised, both Derek and Stiles beamed at her with pride and adoration. It was the younger of the two that answered.

 

“We love you too, Al. We’re so happy to have you here.”

 

Derek cleared his throat and nodded in agreeance with the human. To Stiles’ utter surprise, it looked as though the wolf’s eyes were glistening. Like he may have been tearing up?! If he wasn’t so emotional himself, he might’ve noticed that the sight made his heart skip several beats.

 

“Oh my god guys,” Allie laughed at the pair, blushing. “Don’t make it weird or anything.” The teenage girl rolled her eyes fondly and shut Derek’s bedroom door behind her as retreated into the room for the night.

 

A couple of awkward seconds passed while both men stood staring at the closed door.

 

“Well…” Stiles stated. “This is fucking weird.”

 

The exclamation earned a hearty, boisterous laugh from Derek, one that Stiles hardly ever heard come from the wolf. It made him beam with pride that he had caused the sound.

 

“Yeah,” Derek replied to the younger man. “That’s an understatement.”

 

Both men stood and stared at one another, searching each other’s faces for…something. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure, but he couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away.

 

“So, I guess it really works out between you and Malia,” Derek stated for the second time that day. This time, however, his expression seemed more resigned than angry. Stiles’ momentary anger from earlier that day resurfaced. Just when he thought they were really getting along, Derek had to go and ruin it by reminding him that he didn’t want Stiles to be a part of his family.

 

“Don’t worry Derek,” Stiles replied curtly. “It’s complicated, remember?”

 

Derek’s face twisted with something Stiles couldn’t quite recognize, but he nodded at the statement.

 

“Right,” he replied.

 

Before Stiles could explode or pull out his best sarcasm, Derek spoke up again.

 

“I’m going to bed. I suggest you do the same.”

 

With that, the older man walked out of the room and left Stiles standing feeling a mix of both anger and sadness. It was then he decided that before the weekend was over, he would demand some answers about what Derek’s problem was, even if, for some inexplicable reason, he was afraid to know the answer.


	4. Yes Homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles figures out why Derek's not so happy about him encroaching on the family tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so listen. After I wrote the majority of this chapter, I was immediately unhappy with it. But, it was so long that I really couldn't get the motivation to rewrite it. Basically, after weeks of struggling to get excited about this plot again, I basically decided not to continue the story. Which sucks of me, I know. But I could already tell that it was gonna be sooooo much longer than I originally anticipated, & I am freaking applauding the hell out of fanfic writers -- and novelists bc wtf -- that have the motivation to write billion word stories. God bless them, but I just don't have it in me.
> 
> ANYWAYS, so I was gonna give up, BUT I kept seeing all of your lovely comments coming through my email, and I decided to go ahead and give the story an ending. It'll probably only have a chapter or two after this. I'm sorry that this one isn't as good as I think it should be. I think I moved way way way too fast on the plot, but that's what I get I guess. This would make a way better drawn-out story. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll stop complaining and rambling. Here's da story. It is what it is. I hope you all still enjoy it.

It was about 3 a.m. when Stiles startled awake to what sounded suspiciously close to a growling noise. 

“Derek?” He asked tentatively, lifting up on the couch far enough to see the older man laying with his back facing Stiles. Terrified of what could be lurking in the old, dilapidated structure that was Derek’s childhood home, Stiles immediately started grasping around for something, anything that could be used as a weapon.  
Armed with the TV remote, Stiles was laying stock-still and staring wide-eyed into the darkness when he heard the noise again, this time sounding louder and closer than before. 

“Derek…is that you?” He whispered into the darkness. 

For a few beats, the room was completely silent until the noise came again, even louder this time. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Stiles muttered quietly to himself, mentally preparing the quickest escape route. If he could just make it to Derek’s room and grab Allie, they could squeeze through the hole in the back of the–

When the sound came again it interrupted Stiles’ train of thought and sent his body into complete fight or flight mode. His skin was covered in a layer of sweat, and his mind was completely alert when he finally came face to face with the source of the noise AND –

“OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Stiles shouted, hand over his still racing heart. 

“What is it?!” Derek jumped up immediately on high-alert. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” The wolf, panicked, rushed to Stiles’ side, checking for any obvious injuries.  
“I’m fine!” Stiles said, blush high on his cheeks while he batted the older man’s hands away from his half-naked frame. 

“I heard you shout,” Derek stated confused as he narrowed his eyes at Stiles. “Your heart sounds like it’s about to beat out of your chest.”

“Yeah, well!” Stiles threw his hands up into the air. He took a second to try to gather his cool and let the adrenaline flood back out of his system. “Maybe that’s because someone snores like a freakin’ grizzly bear! A big, teenage boy eating grizzly!”

“That’s ridiculous,” Derek crossed his arms over his big, muscled (not that Stiles noticed or anything) chest. “I don’t snore,” he stated matter-of-factly.  
Stiles let out a burst of hysterical sounding laughter. “Oh! Yeah, ya do big guy! Did I mention the giant carnivore that was trying to rip itself out of your mouth ten seconds ago???”

“Go back to bed, Stiles.” Derek locked eyes with the boy without moving from his spot at the foot of the couch. 

“Sleep?! How can I be expected to sleep now? I almost died!”

“You didn’t almost die,” Derek deadpanned.

“Yeah, well! Tell that to my subconscious! There’s no way I’m going to be able to fall back to sleep now.”

The two men starred each other down for what felt like the billionth time that day. 

It was Derek that caved first, causing Stiles to give himself a mental high-five. The older man sighed, resigned, and stood up disappearing into the kitchen. It only took Stiles five seconds to drop any semblance of bravery and scramble after the wolf. 

The two men were both quiet while Derek started up a kettle of hot water and pulled two mugs down from the top of the cabinet. He handed Stiles the “Team Jacob” mug that Erica had gifted him the Christmas before and pulled out bags of chamomile tea from the drawer beside the sink. 

Stiles watched intently, thoroughly content watching the wolf measure out two spoonful’s of honey into his own mug before pulling the kettle off of the stove without letting it reach a screeching whistle. 

“Thanks,” He said as he took the hot drink between his cold palms. 

The two sat in companionable silence until the quiet started to become too much for Stiles and his questions from the day inevitably started resurfacing.  
“So,” He began half determined, half terrified. 

Derek turned to meet his eye with a curious raise of an eyebrow.

“So?” He prompted the boy.

“Crazy turn of events huh? Who would’ve thought? Me? With a kid?” Stiles gave a short, self-deprecating laugh.

Derek nodded into his mug without giving a verbal response.

“I mean, I always thought that I wanted kids. I just, I guess I never pictured what it would actually be like. To have one. Ya know? A person that shares my DNA. That I’m completely responsible for,” Stiles said. “It’s kind of insane.”

“It’s definitely not something to take lightly,” Derek replied.

“Yeah, for sure dude,” Stiles replied, gearing himself up for what he really wanted to talk to the older man about.

Both men sighed as an uneasy silence filled the room. 

“Just spit it out Stiles,” Derek said after a long moment. “I can practically hear the gears in your mind turning.”

“Oh, sorry! It’s just, uh. I don’t wanna like, make you mad or something. We all know you can get a little violent when you’re angry bro!” Stiles tried to make the statement sound light-hearted, but he could tell he wasn’t fooling Derek. 

The older man looked at him now, really looked at him, searching his face for what he thought the younger boy was about to say. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he’d say that he looked almost nervous and maybe something else? He couldn’t quite pin it down.

“I’m listening,” said Derek with his hands slightly raised in a, ‘I promise not to cause you bodily harm,’ kind of way.

“Okay. So, I was just wondering if you, like, don’t want me around? I guess?” Stiles asked awkwardly with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. All of the anger from just a few hours ago had drained leaving him feeling only sad.

Before Derek could reply, the younger boy began to blurt, “I mean, it’s just that you seemed really upset about the whole adding me to your family tree thing. Like, I know I wouldn’t have been your top friend on Myspace or anything, but I thought we were past all of the tension and mistrust and stuff. Do I just annoy you that much? Enough that you wouldn’t want me around for holidays? I mean what did I ever do to – 

“Stiles.”

“—make you literally hate being in the same space–”

“Stiles, stop.”

“—as me? Because honestly dude, I’m a great friend! Just ask Scott! Like it would be totally your loss if you didn’t—”

“STILES!”

Stiles snapped his mouth shut looking sheepish. 

“Breathe,” Derek commanded.

“Okay, yeah. Breathing. Got it.” Stiles picked up his tea and quickly drank down the rest of the now Luke-warm liquid. 

If the expression on his face was anything to go by, Derek was having a hard time finding a way to respond to the younger boy’s outburst. When he finally did, Stiles was absolutely taken aback by the pink he saw tinting the wolf’s cheeks. Derek was blushing?! Like, actually blushing??

“I don’t not want you around,” He replied without meeting Stiles’ eye.

“Okay, but like earlier—”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted. “Please let me finish, or I won’t be able to say this.”

“Oh, right. Totally. Take it away big guy!”

Derek rolled his eyes, seemingly taking the next few seconds to gather up the courage for what he was about to say. Stiles’ stomach was in knots at the sight. 

“I don’t not want you around,” he stated again. “I just. Want you around differently. In a different capacity.”

Stiles waited patiently for the wolf to continue, but when he didn’t he asked, “So, like you want me to be in the pack, but you don’t want me to be a part of your family?”

Confusion swept across his face. He was normally quick on the up-take with this sort of thing, but Derek was throwing him for a major loop. 

“Is this because of Malia? You don’t think I’m good enough for her?”

“No,” Derek replied sharply. “It’s not that.” 

“Okayyyyyy,” Stiles replied. “Well, you’re just going to have to spell it out for me then because I honestly have no idea where this is going.”

“I just. Malia is family.”

“Yes..? That’s sort of the point of the—”

“Stiles.”

“Right. Go on.”

“Malia’s family, and I love her. She reminds me of Laura sometimes. And my dad. It must be something she gets from Peter, God help her, but there are facial expressions and gestures that just catch me off guard sometimes,” Derek spoke, looking incredibly uncomfortable saying so many words at one time, about his feelings no less. “But, she’s not perfect. She has a lot to learn. Wolf-wise. And human-wise.”

Derek took a breath as he braced himself for what was coming next and looked Stiles directly in the eye.

“I don’t think she’s right for you.”

It was a mix of shock and utter confusion that left Stiles at a loss for words.

“Not right for me?” He asked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

“No.”

“Okay…well, I’m not really sure that’s for you to say.” He reacted, starting to feel defensive on Malia’s behalf.

“I know that,” the older man replied. “You asked.”

Stiles felt the anger from earlier in the day resurface and erupt like baking soda exploding from the mouth of a science-fair volcano. He laughed without any humor.

“Well, all-mighty fortune teller! Tell me then, answer the big question! Who’s right for me? Who’s right for ole Stiles?” His voice was dripping with sarcasm and mirth as he went on. “Is it Lydia? Because we all know how long the wait on that one could be! Or maybe it’s Erica? Because we all know that I could take Boyd on in a fight! Ha! Who is it big guy? Who is right for Stiles Stilinski??” 

“Stiles, please.”

“No! I want to hear it. If it’s not Malia, the mother of my future child, then who do you think I’m supposed to be with, huh? Who else do you know that wants to get all up on this?”

The blush from before had come back in full force, deepening and spreading all across Derek’s face, down his neck and his exposed torso. In that moment, looking at the sheepish, ‘world please swallow me whole’ look on the older man’s face, the pieces started falling into place in Stiles’ mind. 

“Oh,” he said, shocked. “Do you mean…? I mean, do you like, ya know…?”

“Stiles,” Derek said, wordlessly begging him to have mercy. But, unfortunately for the wolf, Stiles isn’t exactly the kind of person to let things go gracefully.  
“You mean you, you like me?!” Stiles practically screeched. “Like, in a ‘yes-homo’ kind of way???”

He wouldn’t have thought it was possible, but the blush on Derek’s skin went somehow even darker, and Stiles became acutely aware of just how naked they both were, sitting in only their boxers and socks. 

“If you feel uncomfortable you don’t have to stay,” Derek said, trying to put on a tough face that might’ve fooled Stiles if his voice didn’t sound utterly fragile. “I can drive Allie home in the morning if that’s what you want.”

“What?” Stiles asked. “No! I mean, I didn’t like offend you just then did I??”

Derek stared at a spot on the counter without looking up or responding.

“There’s nothing wrong with being gay!!” Stiles quickly blurted, still overcome with shock. “Danny’s gay, and no one even cares! For real bro! I’m totally all about being who you are and all of that! I’m not like, uncomfortable or anything. I just, uh, I mean I don’t know if I’m into that or whatever. I mean, I’m not gay! But it’s totally cool that you are! Or Bisexual or whatever! Or—”

“Stiles.”

“Sorry! I just—”

“I get it. You don’t have to explain. You’re not interested. It’s fine,” Derek spoke in an awkward voice Stiles had never heard come from the older man before, and he wondered if the wolf’s heart was beating just as fast as his own.

“Look!” Stiles exclaimed trying to back-track. “You’re, like, a good looking dude or whatever! I mean, look at you! You’re all chiseled with your sexy beard and face and abs! I mean I’m pretty sure you’re like the hottest guy I know! You even have the best looking feet!” Stiles felt shock at his own words, not even realizing that he meant them until they were already spewing past the barrier of his lips. “I mean I can’t even believe that a guy like you would take a second look at a guy like me! You’re like a ten out of ten for sure. A twelve even!”

“Stiles—”

“Even your voice is sexy man—”

“Stiles!”

“I mean your milkshake definitely brings all the boys to the yard is all I’m saying and—”

“Stiles—”

Before he could even think twice about what he was doing, Stiles was pressing his lips against Derek’s shocked mouth. Taken aback, but not about to let the opportunity escape, it took the older man only a few seconds before he was moving his mouth in time with the boy’s and pouring years’ worth of pent up feelings and frustrations into the kiss. 

Once he started, Stiles couldn’t stop kissing Derek. Forgetting completely about the outside world, he kissed the older man with fervor, putting his hands on his hot hot too hot chest and letting his tongue break past the barrier of sealed lips. He kissed him like he had never kissed anyone before. And Derek gave into him. He kissed the younger man like he would never again get the opportunity to taste the only thing he’d ever really wanted. 

Stiles melted into Derek’s touch and let out a groan of pleasure when a hand dipped to his lower back to hold him in place. It was just as his thigh accidently brushed against something that was definitely not a penis, no sir-y, that Stiles was shocked back into reality. 

“Oh my god.” Stiles suddenly jumped back as Derek’s hands reached towards him on their own accord. 

“Uh.” Stiles was flustered. His cheeks hot and his pulse racing. 

“I’m not gay,” he stated aloud to himself. “I like girls.”

“Stiles –”

“I don’t know why I did that. I didn’t mean to do that!”

“Stiles,” Derek warned. “Calm down.”

“Calm down??? I’m calm! Nothing but serenity over here!” He gestured wildly around himself. 

“It’s okay. We can talk about—“

“I’m not gay!” He exclaimed louder and harsher than he meant to. Derek stepped back like Stiles had physically slapped him.

“I mean,” Stiles scrambled to come up with the right thing to say. “Just, fuck.”

Both men stood there staring at the floor until Stiles made a move to stand.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer, yeah?”

Derek raised one of his eyebrows in question.

“About Allie. Tomorrow. About bringing her back to my house? I think that would be good..”

“Yeah, okay.” Derek replied. He had already schooled his features back into feigned nonchalance. 

“Alright then. Great. Good.”

Derek nodded as Stiles grabbed his keys and left the house without stopping long enough to put on his shirt or even his shoes.


End file.
